


Runway Babies

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Aquaria is the new girl on the runway. Violet, an experienced model, decides to teach her a few things.
Relationships: Violet Chachki/Aquaria
Kudos: 9





	Runway Babies

Violet was at probably her millionth runway show, and she was decked in all purple. She would rather be doing burlesque at a club, but she knew this made way more money. There was a new girl on the team today, a young model she'd never seen before. She figured it wouldn't hurt to find out a little more about her.

"Hey, new girl," Violet called out as she walked in her direction. "What's your name?"

“Aquaria,” Aquaria answered shyly.

“I’ve never seen or heard of you before,” Violet stopped in front of the new girl.

“I’m fairly new to modeling,” Aquaria said. “This is my first major runway show.”

“I see,” Violet nodded. “Can’t wait to see what you’ve got. My name is Violet, by the way. Violet Chachki.”

“I know who you are,” Aquaria smiled brightly. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“We’ll see how you feel about me later,” Violet laughed and walked away.

Violet walked back over to where she was supposed to be waiting for hair and makeup to finish her up. She watched the new girl carefully as she waited for the show to start. She wanted to see how much potential she had to make it in the modeling world. As they were lined up for the runway, Violet was put a few spots in front of Aquaria. That meant she could watch Aquaria as she went down the runway herself.

Violet strutted down the runway, spinning around in a complete circle midway before continuing to the end. She posed a couple of times before heading back. Once she was off stage, she stood over to the side so that she could watch Aquaria. Aquaria wasn’t nearly as confident as the girls who had been working longer, but Violet didn’t hate her walk either. Violet got back in line so she’d be ready to go back out when they all had to. She couldn’t wait to talk to Aquaria when it was all over.

"Not bad," Violet said as she walked over to Aquaria. "But you need to work on your confidence."

"Oh," Aquaria laughed nervously. "Thank you. I'll work on that."

"You better," Violet turned to walk away. "Otherwise you won't make it as a model."

"Wait," Aquaria called out as Violet started to leave. "Could you maybe help me learn?"

"Me?" Violet laughed. "Why would you want me to help you?"

"You've been doing this way longer than I have," Aquaria shrugged.

"Fine," Violet rolled her eyes. "I'll help you, but only once."

"Thank you," Aquaria smiled brightly. "You won't regret it, I swear."

The two models exchanged cell phone numbers before changing into their street clothes and heading home. Later that night, they arranged a meeting for the next day to practice for the runway. Aquaria couldn't wait to learn from one of her favorite models of all time.

~~~

“Did you buy the America’s Next Top Model house?” Aquaria joked as she entered a room in Violet’s house that had a runway.

“No,” Violet rolled her eyes. “I just take my career very seriously.”

“Alright,” Aquaria held up her hands. “I should look into getting one myself.”

“Then you won’t have to come over and practice on mine,” Violet laughed as she stepped onto the runway.

“What are we going to go over?” Aquaria asked as she joined Violet.

“Walking in heels,” Violet grabbed a pair of shiny black high heels that were sitting on the side of the runway. “These should fit you. I think a lot of your confidence issues are caused from not being used to the height of the heels we had to wear last night.”

“That’s possible,” Aquaria nodded and took the pair of heels Violet was holding. She carefully slipped them on and stood up shakily.

“Just keep walking on them until you get used to them,” Violet instructed her. “Practice is the only way to get better with heels.”

Violet made Aquaria walk up and down the runway for hours until her feet hurt so bad she couldn’t stand anymore. Once she had to sit down and rest, Violet let her take off the shoes. Violet sat down beside her and took off her own heels.

“You look a lot better now,” Violet said with a smile. “You might actually be fit for a runway.”

“Thanks,” Aquaria laughed. “I’ll never be as good as you, but at least I can give you credit for teaching me the proper way to walk in twelve inch heels.”

“Yeah, well,” Violet smiled and stood up. “I couldn’t just let a gorgeous girl like you flop around like a fish out of water.”

Aquaria stood up and faced Violet. “Wait, what was that? You think I’m gorgeous.”

“Yes,” Violet took Aquaria’s hands in her own. “And what about it?”

“I just,” Aquaria couldn’t quite find the words. “You’re-”

Violet put her hands on Aquaria’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips moved against each other softly. Aquaria snapped out of her trance and pulled away.

“Why me?” Aquaria asked, shaking her head in confusion.

“Shhhh,” Violet put her finger over Aquaria’s lips.

Violet kissed Aquaria once again, putting her hands on her hips and pulled her in close. Aquaria ran her fingers through Violet’s long brown hair. Aquaria couldn’t wait for their next runway show.


End file.
